Shouldn't Have Come
by 88KeysOfSadism
Summary: With his team's lives on the line, Robin goes in over his head. Rated T for violence.


**So I've had this idea floating around for forever, and I finally decided to finish it. I feel so good to finally get it out of the way, LOL**

**I don't know where this one came from… Also, I feel like this title is pretty lame, so let me know if you have any other ideas.**

**I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF, GOSH**

* * *

"I'm boooored…"

"So we've heard, Kid Idiot." Artemis rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, turning back the bow she was restringing.

"Well, what do you normally do when you're bored?" asked Miss Martian, floating in from the kitchen. Superboy followed soon after and leaned against the wall.

"I bug Rob. But he's not here!"

"He's not?" Zatanna looked at him in question, walking in from her bedroom. "Where is he?"

"He's off doing the 'Dynamic Duo,'" Wally made air quotations around the phrase, "thing in Gotham."

"Well, we could go visit him!" suggested Miss Martian, beaming happily.

"I am not so sure that is wise." Aqualad looked up from his book. "I have gotten the impression that neither Batman nor Robin wishes for us to be in Gotham."

"Why not?" Conner moved over to Miss Martian from his position slouched against the wall.

"I am unsure… But I do not think it is a good idea."

"Rob said something about heading to the docks on patrol tonight," Wally said, standing up from the couch and ignoring his leader's last words. "We could go down there and help him out or something, and then he'd be done faster."

"So, am I the only one who's heard the stories on the news about the Gotham baddies?" Artemis questioned, standing up with her repaired bow in hand. "Y'know: 'Joker killed nine people today,' or 'Scarecrow has broken out of Arkham,' or whatever." She pulled the bowstring back, testing it.

Wally sped over to her. "Yeah, but he didn't say anything about a 'Gotham baddie' being loose. And he said Bats would be on the other side of town."

Artemis glared at him and brought her bow up to a shooting position, closing an eye as if aiming. "Just because he didn't say anything doesn't mean there isn't somebody out."

"Besides, only drug busts are at the docks." He plucked at her string, causing her to reach out and smack him. "Everybody knows that."

"I didn't know that," said M'gann and Conner at the same time.

Wally shrugged. "Whatever. So are we going, or not?"

All eyes turned to Aqualad, who sighed. "I suppose it could not hurt… But we should go in civilian clothing, so we are less conspicuous."

Ten minutes later, the team was standing in an alley in Gotham outside a Zeta tube. They all wore hoodies and long pants; Artemis insisted that Gotham was cold this time of year, and hoodies were the most common clothes for teens to wear. With the exception of M'gann and Zatanna, everyone had their costumes on under their clothes, just in case. Artemis had a backpack slung over her shoulder, containing her bow, since it would be weird (even for Gotham) for her to be carrying around a bow.

"Soooo…" Zatanna put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. "Now what?"

"We find the docks," said Wally.

"Should we ask someone for directions?" asked Miss Martian, looking at the people walking on the sidewalk.

"Uh, no. That's a bad idea."

The Martian looked confused at the archer's words. "Why?"

"Just…." Artemis scratched the back of her neck. "Don't. Don't talk to anyone and don't make eye contact either. Trust me. I speak from experience."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"I hear water that way." Superboy pointed to his left.

"I suppose that is the best place to begin…"

Another half an hour or so found the six teens in the shadows near Gotham Harbor. They were alone.

"See Arty? I toldja we had nothing to worry about; there isn't even anybody here!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"Guys," muttered Zatanna, "Something's not right…"

Aqualad met Miss Martian's eyes and nodded. "Hook us up."

_What's wrong, Zatanna? _Miss Martian's worried eyes met the magician's.

_Not sure, _she muttered, rubbing her temples. _Something's just… off… _

_Is this another one of those magical 'mystic forces at play' things?_

_No, Wally… It's not even… It's completely different. _Zatanna opened her eyes again. _It's not even a magical instinct. Just… this dock… Something's… not the way it's supposed to be. I think that-_

_LOOK OUT!_

Wally and Artemis thought the same thing at the same time, but it was too late. Twelve well-muscled men had appeared out of nowhere, descending upon the teens. Several more joined shortly, and they carried guns.

_Do not fight back! _commanded Aqualad. _We are civilians at the moment. We cannot blow our cover._

All six of them were restrained, albeit begrudgingly.

"Bring them into the light," said a voice. The deep voice had a thick Hispanic accent.

The goons obliged, forcing the teens out of the shadows and into the illumination of a flood light far above their heads. Standing in front of them was a very tall, very muscled man. He wore a black wife-beater, grey cargo pants, and black boots. The most noticeable feature though, aside from his muscular body, was the tubing. A tube stretched from the back of his left fingerless glove to the back of his head, where it inserted into his full face mask.

_Bane, _muttered Wally.

_What was that about no major criminals being out of Arkham? _remarked Artemis.

_Now is hardly the time. _Kaldur fixed the bickering couple with a glare.

Artemis' bag was tossed at Bane's feet.

_My bow! _Artemis' eyes widened. _Crap!_

"Sehtolc ot wob eht egnahc," hissed Zatanna.

Bane unzipped the bag to find assorted articles of clothing. He tossed it aside after deciding that there was nothing of value.

"So I was wrong," said Bane, seemingly speaking to the open air. "I did not expect you to be without back up, but it would seem that you are."

Bane walked forwards several steps, still facing the shadows.

_Who's he talking to? _

_Dunno M'gann, _replied Zatanna. _I can't see anything. Superboy?_

The clone didn't reply.

"I am becoming bored of your little game." Bane stopped, glaring at the sky above. "I know you're there; you have no reason to hide. Show yourself, or their brains cover the docks."

The goons loaded their guns. Each of the six team members now had a gun against their head.

Bane walked back to the group, waiting patiently.

Nothing happened. No movement, no sound… nothing.

"I warned you…"

Bane grabbed Zatanna by the hair, yanking her out of the grasp of the man holding her. Bane took the gun of one of his goons and held it to her head.

"Enough."

Something moved in the shadows. Someone was walking towards them.

_Who is that? _

_Oh my gosh… _Zatanna's eyes widened.

_What?_

Robin stepped into the light, a cruel glare on his face. Zatanna shuddered; even though Robin's glower was fixed on Bane, she could still feel cold fury rolling off him.

_Add him to the link, Miss Martian, _commanded Aqualad.

_Robin?_ thought Zatanna.

"Let her go," growled Robin, sounding a lot like his mentor. _What the heck are you guys doing here?_

_Somebody got the impulsive idea that we should "go visit Rob," _explained Artemis.

Robin fixed Wally with his glare. _These aren't visiting hours, Wally. You know that. Night is never good in Gotham._

Bane released Zatanna into the arms of the goon that held her before. He did not release the gun, however. "If you vanish again, her blood stains the street."

Robin gave no response to Bane, but fixed his eyes on the man and sunk into a fighting stance in response.

_I'm sorry, Rob. It's just… I thought if Batman was on the other side of town that this side of town would be safe. I mean, he wouldn't send you out alone if he knew somebody really bad was out, would he?_

Robin didn't reply.

"This is the first time I've met you alone, is it not?" Bane took a step closer to Robin. "The last time we met, you were with you little team. Batman always hides you away when I am out. Did you ever wonder why that is?"

_Robin, is there any way we could be of assistance?_

_Yeah Kaldur: stay out of this. Don't interfere. Bane's got more back up than you think, and Batman's going to be pissed enough without you making a mess._ Robin sounded bitterly angry, even in his thoughts. "Yeah, it's probably because I've got better things to do than play stupid games with you."

"Or maybe because you're so small, he's afraid I'll snap you in two." A feral grin spread across Bane's face, and he cracked his knuckles.

_Um, Robin?_ Zatanna's voice sounded almost timid in their minds. _Can we not play "tick-off-the-muscle-dude?"_

Robin let out a humorless laugh, sounding empty and hollow to his teammates who were used to his light-hearted cackle.

"Do you not believe me, little bird?" Bane kept a level gaze with Robin, who didn't look away even when Bane's gaze became a threatening glare, his grin long since vanished. Robin held his ground. "Perhaps we should see if I can…"

"Pass; I've got other things to do tonight; I don't have time for-"

The gun in Bane's hands clicked, pointed directly at Zatanna's heart. "I think you might, Pajarito."

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he made no move to leave. Bane smiled at him, sending chills down the spines of Robin's team.

"Remove the belt. I don't want you cheating with your little toys."

Robin's cold glower stayed fixed on Bane as he unclipped his belt. Superboy was sure that if Robin had heat-vision, Bane would have been a pile of ashes five minutes ago.

Bane gestured towards the edge of the docks with his free hand. Robin walked to the indicated area, belt blinking in his hand. Holding the bright yellow material in plain sight, he dropped it into the raging water below.

_Rob, why was it blinking?_

Robin began a slow walk back to Bane. _It's an SOS for Batman. He'll be here as soon as he can._

_He's on the other side of Gotham, isn't he?_ No one missed the fear in Miss Martian's voice.

_Yes. It's about ten minutes away; he's probably in the middle of something, so make it fifteen minutes from now._

_I'm sorry._ Wally's voice was guilty in their minds. _When we get out of this, I'll make it up to you. I'll explain it to Batman; you can-_

_If we get out of here._ Robin now stood directly in front of Bane.

_Whaddya mean, if?_

_Miss Martian, cut me out of the link._

The Martian couldn't hide her surprise. _What? Why?_

_Just do it, M'gann!_

Hesitantly, Miss Martian severed Robin's connection with their minds. The Boy Wonder took a stance, preparing to fight.

_He can't take him, _Wally realized suddenly. _Bane's too big._

Bane leered at Robin, who kept a cold glare on his face. "Let's see if you can take me, Boy Wonder." The massive man's hand moved towards the tubing attached to his wrist, and he spun a dial.

Suddenly, Bane curled in on himself. Robin didn't look even slightly fazed, but kept his distance anyways. Muscles began to pop out on the already massive man, inflating suddenly. All Wally could think of was that it looked like popcorn.

Finally, Bane righted himself, grinning at the young hero.

_Oh man, _thought Wally.

With a furious roar, Bane lunged at Robin. Robin back flipped away from Bane's punches, dodging and weaving. As big as he was, Bane was rather slow, at least to the acrobat.

Robin leapt on one of Bane's oversized arms, pushing off and twisting through the air. He landed on Bane's shoulders, wrapping his tiny legs around Bane's neck and throwing his body weight backwards.

_He's not strong enough for that, _thought Conner blankly.

Bane gripped one of Robin's legs and hurled the small boy away from him. Robin flew all the way across the dock, slamming hard into a metal shipping crate. He fell forward limply, a large dent in left in the metal.

Zatanna screamed softly.

_ROBIN!_

_Rob!_

_Robin!_

_Oh crap…_

Bane walked over to Robin, who slowly pulled himself off the ground. The oversized man swing a mammoth fist at the boy.

_NO! _Wally started to move forward.

Robin rolled painfully out of the way of the blow, shooting a line up into the darkness and flying off into the black.

Scowling, Bane took an enormous leap and vanished into the shadows as well.

_What's going on?_

_We don't know, Wally._

_I know, Artemis, but maybe Conner can see something?_

_I don't have x-ray vision. I can't see._

Sounds of a struggle came from above. Grunts sounded, along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. A loud crack and a shout of pain sounded

_Robin!_

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _Wally starts vibrating slightly in panic.

There was another crack, or several cracks, and a cry of pain. Suddenly, something was falling through the air.

_ROBIN! _Wally jerked forwards again, as his best friend sped towards the unforgiving pavement. This time, it was a thug who held up back.

Robin managed to spin around in the air and fire a cord up into the darkness. It went taught when the boy was just a few feet away from the ground. His left arm lay limp at his side, and his feet brushed the ground. The line suddenly snapped, and Robin fell the next few inches to the ground. His legs buckled, and he dropped into a roll, finally falling still.

_Oh my gosh…_

_Robin!?_

Bane leapt out of the air, leaving a small crater several feet away from Robin. "I told you I could break you," said the villain, laughing darkly. He slowly approached the fallen bird, who doesn't look like he's moving at all, not even to breathe.

Bane reached down and lifted the young hero up by the neck, his muscled hand wrapping solidly around the young boy's windpipe. Robin doesn't react at all.

Before the team can respond to the madman about to crush their friend's neck, the dock filled with thick smoke. Familiar pointy ears were silhouetted in the smoke.

"Take them out," growled the Dark Knight. Then he was gone.

"You heard him," said Aqualad, drawing his waterbearers. The entire team lashed out at the thugs, taking them out easily in a matter of minutes.

The smoke finally cleared. Bane was twenty feet away, down to normal size and completely unconscious. Batman was kneeling on the ground, Robin cradled in his arms.

Most of the team kept their distance, but Wally sped right over. "Oh man… Rob? Dude?"

Robin was barely breathing- and even the slight intake of breath looked painful. His left arm was twisted around at a weird angle. Bruises were beginning to form on his face and neck, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"He looks so… broken," whispered Wally, horrified.

Batman got slowly to his feet, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. Glaring, he approached the rest of the team.

"This is why you stay out of Gotham," he hissed. The team cringed away.

"Batman." Kaldur stepped forward. "Batman, we are truly sorry. We-"

"Get out," he growled. He shot a cable up to another rooftop and vanished, the boy in his arms completely limp. And then they were both gone.

Wally looked back to his team. Superboy just looked plain shocked, holding a sobbing Miss Martian. Zatanna cried silently into her hand. Aqualad looked somewhere between shocked, ashamed, and horrified. Artemis looked completely devastated.

Kaldur met the speedster's eye and nodded. Wally approached Artemis, leading her away. Kaldur helped Zatanna away, while Conner walked with his arm still around M'gann.

Wally looked to where the Dark Knight had just vanished.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "We're not coming back."

* * *

**Wow. That was so… Wow. Poor Robbie. I always beat up on him XD**

**Review please! I love feedback!**


End file.
